


study sessions

by snakescales



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crushes, Homophobia, M/M, Scomiche, Slurs, Smut, Tutoring, bullied!mitch, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakescales/pseuds/snakescales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch has always been bullied, and he's used to it at this point. What he isn't used to is failing.<br/>And he's also not used to being tutored by his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch had always been bullied for his small size. He lied about it, and he was used to it.

They said he was puny. They called him a girl. They made up lies to tell the teachers to get him in trouble.

They called him weak.

He sometimes came home with bruises once the other kids started to hit him. His parents questioned him, and he would always say, “ _I fell, Mommy_.” Unfortunately, they believed him. They believed their beautiful little boy, who never had a crush on a girl, who always chose guys over girls.

It didn’t stop when he got to middle school. Punches grew harder, insults got stronger. It was in middle school when the word “fag” was thrown at him. He was shocked at first. He froze, and the guys who were belittling him had smirked.

He went home with a bloody nose that day.

And it was in middle school when he found out he liked the same sex. He developed a crush on one of the popular kids, the ones who had every living thing wrapped around their fingers. His crush was named Kaden, and man, oh man, was he absolutely gorgeous for his age. His dark hair, his bright blue eyes, the freckles – _oh,_ the freckles! So beautiful.

He remembers going to some stupid party only because Kaden was going. He remembers being pushed into Kaden during some petty fight. He remembers their lips crashing together. He remembers Kaden pushing him away, wiping his lips with a red face and shouting “ _Ew!”_

He remembers going home with a broken heart.

High school isn’t any better. He hates it here. People avoided him like he wasn’t even there, and he hated it so, _so_ much. With the occasional harsh phrases tossed to him, he goes home with a scarred mind each day.

Because of this, Mitch was bitter. He walked on campus with a scowl, eyes cast downward.

He didn’t hesitate to hate everything and everyone. Err, _almost_ everyone.

There was one particular person who he didn’t mind, and that person was Scott Hoying. And there’s a reason for it, too.

It happened a few days ago, when Scott had just arrived to the town. Mitch remembers exactly: some guy tapping his shoulder, his dark eyes meeting with those bright, clear blue eyes. Mitch stared up at him, feeling smaller than he already is. The blonde was tall, and very much attractive. Mitch’s mouth had closed and opened again and again, and he felt utterly stupid in front of the dreamboat.

“Hey, can you tell me where the math wing is?” The guy had asked.

Mitch clearly remembers jumping at his voice, and stutters his reply. “I-I-I. Y-yes,” Mitch says. He can feel his face on fire, and he hopes the guy won’t notice. He remembers thinking, _Get it together, Mitch!_ He then describes the way to the math wing, only _slightly_ faltering.

“Cool, thanks!” The guy smiles, walking away.

In seconds, Mitch realizes that his heart is beating twice as fast.

In seconds, Mitch wished he learned his name right then and there instead of the three days that followed.

He saw him a total of six times in those three days: Laughing with some group of friends, dramatically looking out the window, looking down at the lunch tray disgustedly, singing _beautifully_ , yawning sometime during the morning, and locker rooms after P.E.

Locker rooms after P.E. was Mitch’s favorite though. That was the time he got the guy’s name, and also saw him shirtless. Hot _damn._

P.E. was last hour of the day, and Mitch was alone in the locker room. Regardless, he was still embarrassed by his small stature at this point in time, so he changed in one of the shower stalls. Until a voice interrupted his stroll to one of the stalls.

“Oh, you can change out here if you want. I won’t look.” Turning abruptly, Mitch sees Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Handsome walking calmly to one of the lockers. Mitch’s face burns, and his eyes are wide as he just nods. Yeah, he figures he’ll be fine changing out here, completely _alone_ with this guy. He watches as the guy turns around, yanking off his gym shirt and – _whoa._

This guy was even hotter underneath all those layers. He takes off his shorts, too, and Mitch swears he’s doing this on purpose. The guy wasn’t exactly muscular, but he was in fact lean. And damn fine, too.

And God, Mitch longs to see the other side of him.

But he can’t just stand there! He quickly takes off his shirt to seem like he _wasn’t_ staring. But the guy turns, and glances at him from the corner of his eye as he grabs his normal clothing out of his locker. He smiles. “Find something you like?” he asks.

If Mitch wasn’t blushing before, he is now. Even the tips of his ears are red as he tries to come up with a response.

But the guy laughs and speaks again, thankfully. “Don’t worry, I was kidding.” Mitch wasn’t. “I’m Scott, by the way.”

“M-Mitch.”

And Mitch couldn’t get that name out of his mind for days. _“I’m Scott,”_ repeated over and over and over in his head like a broken record!

He wasn’t complaining, though. He liked the name. It suited Scott.

Mitch admits that he’s already fallen hopelessly in love with Scott.

He hasn’t really had the chance to talk to him. He only has three classes with him, and that included Math, Music, and P.E.

Except this one time, which led to a whole bunch of other times.

“You’re failing, Mr. Grassi,” Mr. Koenig said with a stern voice. It was after school, and Mitch had visited the math classroom to ask about his grades.

“I-I know, I’m trying t-“

“There is no _trying_. You’ve _been_ trying. You need to get your grade up before the upcoming test.”

“I-Is there anything I can do for extra credit?” Mitch’s voice is incredibly small.

“You’ve already done everything. That test might be your only hope. Or. . .”

Why does Mitch feel like he’s in some TV show? “Or?”

“You might be able to be tutored by another student. . . But the question is, who?” Mr. Koenig looks through his computer, probably at the grades. “Someone smart. . .” he mutters.

“I’ll do it,” says. . . Scott? Why is he even here?

Mitch turns and. . . Yeah, it’s Scott. “Are you sure, Mr. Hoying? It’s quite the responsibility.”

“Yeah, I can do it.” Scott smiles, w – did he just _wink_ at Mitch?! All of Mitch’s blood is rushing to his face! Holy shit!

“Very well. I trust you’ll organize something amongst yourselves.”

Scott is still smiling, bright as ever. “Yeah. We will, sir.”

 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Even Mitch is surprised at how confident his voice sounds. His eyebrows were creased, and he once again looked up at the tall blonde in front of him. He wasn’t angry. He was just shocked.

They continue walking down the hallway, towards the exit. “You seemed to be in need of help.” Scott shrugs. “Plus, we’re friends, right? Friends help friends.”

Mitch blushes, yet his heart is crushed. He’s glad that Scott thinks of him as a friend, but. . . But he knows that they’re probably going to remain friends.

Only be friends.

“But hey – let’s schedule something, right?”

“Y-Yeah. Let’s.”

Yeah, there’s no way Mitch can hate this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch loves Fridays. No more school. For two days, at least.

He sat in math, scribbling down as many notes as he could. Even with notes, he couldn’t understand this stuff. He puts his pen down, taking a glimpse of Scott, who sat a few seats diagonal to him.

Scott wasn’t even paying attention. He clicked his pen in a bored manner. Was it really a good idea for him to do this?

Mitch’s mouth was agape, and he stared at Scott with eyes of disbelief. Mitch closed his mouth in thought. Well, maybe he was just smart. Like, really smart. Smart enough to where he doesn’t need to pay attention.

Regardless, Scott better help get his grade up.

Scott approaches Mitch after class, causing a few people to stop and stare. “Hey,” he greets with a smile. Mitch’s heart flutters, and he glances around the room at the people staring at them.

Mitch can’t stop himself. “Why weren’t you paying attention?”

Scott looks confused, but smiles almost directly after. “You were watching me?”

Mitch continues shoving all of his stuff in his bag, hoping to hide his burning face. He has to make an excuse, and fast! “I-I wanted to make sure you would be able to help get my grade up.”

Scott nods, but that knowing smirk doesn’t leave his face. Mitch sighs, looking up at Scott as he stands. “What did you want?”

“Hm?”

“Why’d you come over? During school of all times?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Mitch shrugs and walks to the door, Scott following. “No one ever does.”

Scott is silent for some time, although he walks by Mitch’s side to the next class. Which they don’t have together.

Mitch jumps when Scott finally talks. “I was going to schedule a study session.”

“O-Oh. When do you want to do it?” Mitch is sure his face is pink. At least.

“Are you free tomorrow?” Scott smiles down at Mitch.

Mitch thinks for a moment as they stop in front of his classroom. “Yeah. I should be.”

“Alright, give me your phone.” Mitch quickly whips out his phone, unlocking it and handing it to the blonde. Scott enters his number quickly and gives it back. “There. Text me real quick so I have your number, too.” Mitch does as told, sending a random emoji. “I’ll text you when I’m coming over. Later.” Scott is already backing up as he finishes speaking and turns when finished, hurrying to his own class.

Mitch stands outside his classroom, swooning and holding his phone to his chest.

And wow, he is _so_ smitten already.

 

 

Mitch is doing his best not to freak out. It’s Saturday, and he’d been staring at his phone for hours waiting for some sort of signal that Scott was on his way.

He didn’t get one until a little bit after one o’clock.

_Hey, what’s your address?  
1:19pm_

Mitch bolted for his phone as soon as he heard the vibration, and with cheeks tinged pink he typed his reply. He quickly got another one saying he would be there in about ten minutes. It only took nine seconds for Mitch to realize that he was in his pajamas. Still.

And so he hurried to his closet, scanning its contents for something presentable. He finally decides to at _least_ put on some pants, as he was only wearing boxers. He grabs one of the few pairs of clean skinny jeans he had in his closet and forces them up his legs.

He’s having a stressful time.

Especially since he can’t find a shirt to wear. But eventually he settles with a grey oversized sweater that he absolutely _adores._ And by the time he’s dressed, the doorbell rings, making Mitch jump as he closes his closet.

He panics, running back and forth in his room before he gets out into the hallway and downstairs. He’s sprinting by the time he makes it to the door, and he swears the anxiety is going to eat him alive.

He hopes he didn’t yank the door open too hard. If he did, Scott is still standing in front of the doorway with a smile on his face. He wore a gray hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans, and he played with the string of his jacket, waiting to be let inside.

Mitch combed his hair with his fingers, trying to look as if he wasn’t rushing. “H-Hey. Come in.” He steps aside to let Scott in, and Scott does so.

“Hi. Nice place, by the way,” Scott says, looking around.

“Thanks.” Mitch awkwardly plays with his hands as Scott turns around to face him. The two stare at each other for a moment before Mitch can’t take the warmth in his face anymore. “Um, my room is upstairs. This way.” He leads the way, beckoning for Scott to follow.

The two make it to Mitch’s room quickly, and Mitch has never felt so judged in his entire life. He tries to ignore the silence that follows, during which Scott is gazing around the room with interest. The next thing he sees is Scott making himself at home, taking a seat at the edge of his bed. Mitch doesn’t say anything, only watches with confused eyes.

Scott smiles at him, crossing his legs. “So, shall we get started?”

 

 

“So. . . you would just move it up three spaces?”

“Mhm. That’s because the amplitude is three.”

“And the amplitude is always in the front?”

“Yes.”

Mitch was finally able to ignore his pounding heart and became concentrated enough to work on studying. Although, as the afternoon turned into the evening, and the evening turned into the night, he got more and more distracted. It became apparent to him how close they were sitting on the bed. They sat side by side, shoulders and legs pressed against one another, but Scott didn’t seem to mind. Scott would point at places at the paper, at various problems, but Mitch eventually went in his own little world.

However, his leg receives a gentle nudge and he jumps, cheeks returning to that familiar red. “Are you listening?” Scott asks in a slightly annoyed voice.

Mitch turns his head, and his head jerks when he sees Scott’s face not far from his own. He doesn’t move back though, instead his eyes dart to Scott’s lips, which are curved upwards in a smirk. Mitch’s heart is beating almost out of his chest.

“Are you?” Scott repeats, knowing what he’s doing to the smaller boy.

“I am. . .” Mitch murmurs, eyes not removing themselves from Scott’s mouth. His lips just looked so soft, and nice, and kissable, and warm. . .

“Good,” Scott replies a bit quieter than before. It’s not long before Scott stares at Mitch’s lips just as lustfully, and Mitch tries not to notice but he feels like Scott is leaning in. He’s unsure if he should lean in too. Should he? What if it’s his imagination that Scott’s getting closer? What if Scott isn’t really looking at his lips, and there’s something on his face?

However, Mitch’s thoughts skid to a halt when he feels Scott’s breath upon his lips. His face is on fire, and he doesn’t know what to think. This was so sudden – he just met the guy a few days ago for Christ’s sake! But Mitch didn’t care. He was too busy thinking about how Scott’s lips felt against his own. He slowly closed his eyes, hoping that the taller man would close the distance. Maybe Scott _was_ gay, or bi, or something else that involved at least boys. Whatever, as long as he would kiss Mitch right here and right now, he was happy. But maybe – just _maybe_ – they could be more than friends.

His heart quickens, and then –

He feels nothing.

Mitch reluctantly opens his eyes to see what’s going on, and he sees Scott scribbling down on the math paper. He looks closer, hoping to see something that isn’t so obvious, but is greeted with the sight of math problems. He frowns and holds himself back from sighing, looking up at Scott’s face.

Scott had furrowed his eyebrows, and he looked fairly concentrated, though Mitch was sure that it wasn’t on the homework. Scott’s mouth was in a semi-frown, and this made Mitch’s heart sink. Was it because of something Mitch had done? He didn’t know, and he almost, almost felt like crying.

He knew it. He knew that the perfect guy wouldn’t like him back. He knew that the perfect guy would be straight, and he would never get a chance.

He attempts to push his depressing thoughts and urges to sob aside, and forces himself to focus on the task at hand.

Study sessions.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch woke up around noon on Sunday, getting a total of two hours of sleep. Mostly due to the fact that he couldn’t get Scott out of his head.

He walked to his bathroom and stared at his reflection. He looked so tired – the bags under his eyes were a bit more prominent, standing out against his pale skin. His eyes were narrowed, and he looked fairly angry that he was out of bed. Mitch stared into his eyes.

He hated his eyes. He hated how dark they were, and how you could barely see the pupil. He hated the color for eyes – no, _his_ eyes. It was too black for his tastes. Too dull. Ever since he was able to think, he wanted lighter eyes. Brighter eyes. Prettier eyes.

Eyes like Scott’s.

Scott was beautiful. His golden hair that shined in the sunlight. His sharp jawline that could cut a diamond. Those gorgeous crystal eyes that sparkled whenever he smiled.

Mitch’s heart melts every time at the thought of him. At the sight of him.

Scott.

Mitch wondered why yesterday happened. Why it _had_ to happen. He didn’t understand why Scott got so close, only to shy away.

They had been centimeters apart. Mitch remembers the heavenly feeling of his breath upon his lips. How he had been ready for the warmth he hasn’t felt in forever.

Scott pulling away made his heart sink. The fact that he probably looked like an idiot only made it worse. But maybe there was a reason for him not kissing him.

Regardless of the reason, Mitch really didn’t want to think about it.

 

 

Come Monday morning, though, it was all he could think about. He didn’t want to go to math. Not because he hated the class, but he did _not_ want to see Scott.

He knew it was going to be awkward between them. He hoped it wouldn’t be, but he knew it would.

Mitch took his time on his way to class. However, even with his slow pace, he was still one of the first people in the classroom. Then again, the bell hadn’t rung yet. Not even the teacher was inside, though.

And despite the bell not ringing, Scott walks in, gazing at his phone.

Mitch internally whines, pulling out his own phone and attempting to look busy. Oh, God, please don’t notice him. Mitch prays and prays and prays that Scott will be just as antisocial today, but his entire body stops when he hears the thud of a backpack hit the floor and then footsteps approaching him.

With his eyes on his phone still, he sees Scott at the very top of his vision slide into the seat in front of him, sitting backwards to face him. Reluctantly, Mitch lifts his head and his heart skips at least one beat when he sees the bright grin plastered on Scott’s face.

“Hey,” Scott says cheerily. He crosses his arms on the back of the chair.

“Hi. . .” Mitch almost groans at how quiet his voice sounded. He bit his tongue so hard that he swore it was bleeding in order to keep himself from asking some stupid question about what he was doing. Or about Saturday.

Mitch’s insides were twisting and turning and he tried to sit still, but he couldn’t. His leg was bouncing, he chewed on his lower lip now, his fingers drummed a tune on the desk. He kept his eyes on his phone again, which had since blacked out. He really wanted to get answers. But that would only produce more questions. He was sure of that.

Scott hadn’t said anything yet. Mitch’s biting on his lip was getting harder, and he reluctantly looked up to see why Scott was so quiet, and _whoa._

Resisting the urge to call out his name, Mitch watches Scott stare at his mouth with parted lips. Mitch’s biting and nibbling had paused, and he slowly let go of his lip. Scott drags his tongue along his lips, practically tearing his eyes away from the sight to look into Mitch’s eyes. Mitch wanted to say it was nothing, but the look in Scott’s eyes. . .

And because of Scott’s sudden flustered expression, he was sure it was something.

Mitch’s face was warm, yeah, but he was sure Scott’s was on fire. With wide eyes, Scott tries to defend himself. “I-I was just- I didn’t- You were- Y-“ He finally decides to cut himself off, putting his head down to hide his face.

Mitch, blushing, stays quiet, observing Scott with raised eyebrows. He wants to say something, but nothing comes to mind. His mind draws a blank no matter what he tries.

“I’m sorry,” Scott breathes out. An apology? For something so simple and minor, he basically sprints to his seat when the bell rings and the teacher enters the classroom.

But man, oh, man, Mitch wanted to say it was okay.

 

  
Mitch didn’t know what to say or do around Scott ever since Saturday.

Ever since he puckered his lips, waiting for a kiss.

He was fairly confused, but more so embarrassed. Scott probably saw him like that and thought, _“Oh, hell no!!”_ Mitch is surprised – _very_ surprised that Scott was acting normal. Well, until that sudden. . . action.

Honestly, Mitch doesn’t know what to think. There are reasons to think that Scott is straight, and reasons to think otherwise. Regardless, he feels awkward around the tall blonde. No doubt Scott does too after today.

Mitch sat at home, staring at his phone. He would occasionally check his twitter, scrolling down his feed but paying no actual mind to it. But the majority of his time was spent staring at his lock screen.

He had recently changed it to a hairless cat that was up for adoption in his area. It was cute, and he wanted it, but all of his family members were iffy about the situation.

He would click the screen when it dimmed, making it brighter again. He begins to doze off when it vibrates, causing him to jerk fully awake. He rubs at his eyes, acknowledging the new text message.

It was from Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't????? know what this chapter is???????? i'm sorry???????? but thanks for reading!11!!!!


End file.
